


The Dragon and The Rose update

by The_Mad_Dwarf



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_Dwarf/pseuds/The_Mad_Dwarf





	The Dragon and The Rose update

Just an update post. I what to try another version of The Dragon and The Rose and see what you all think. I would like to do a poll to see what one you like more but as I don’t know how to do a poll I would need some help getting it set up.


End file.
